


Bonding

by flooj9235



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Childhood, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Lone Wanderer comes across Butch tormenting the Overseer's daughter.  When Butch seizes one of Amata's most prized possessions, the Lone Wanderer can't help but leap into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

You try your best to stick to the shadows, because you can hear Butch and his gang around the corner, and you’re really not up for explaining another black eye to your dad.  Part of you wishes you could turn invisible, because this is the only way to get to the classroom, and you know that Butch will sense you coming and prepare a whole new set of insults.  

Something’s different this time, though.  You step around the corner and see Butch and his gang already have someone surrounded, and your insides melt with relief.  Then the girl in the Tunnel Snakes’ midst cries out.

“Leave me alone, Butch!”  For a nine year old, she sounds genuinely fearful, and the tone of her voice makes your blood run cold.

“What of it, Amata?  You little daddy’s girl.  What, you think you’re gonna be able to run and tell Daddy on us?”  The dark haired boy continues jeering at her, and then he and his gang are shoving the girl around in a twisted game of hot potato.

You’re rooted to the spot in muted horror, unable to believe how roughly Butch’s gang is treating Amata.  The Overseer, if he found out, would never let Butch get away with this.  Although…

You look around and realize that there’s no security cameras that can view this spot, and wonder if that’s why Butch picked it to corner Amata.  None of that matters a second later when you see Butch step out of the way as the girl is shoved toward him.

Amata crashes into the floor with a yelp, and a little holotape pops out of her Pipboy.  She’s cringing in pain, and hasn’t realized she’s lost her tape.  

Butch sees it and crows, bending over to pick it up.  “Well, what have we here?  Hey, guys, looks like Amata’s got a message.  Who wants to see who it’s from?”

Terror flashes onto the girl’s face and she pushes herself to her feet.  “Give it back!”

Butch laughs and starts to read the label aloud, but he doesn’t get a chance.  You don’t remember running at him, but you’ll never forget tackling him to the floor.  In between the punches you land, you notice the tape fly out of his hand.  You scoop it up and plug it into your Pipboy to keep it safe, then lose yourself in the chaos.

Fists are flying and you’re aware of your cheek swelling, and then Butch calls off his gang and the boys all run away.  You’re left there on the floor, dazed and aware of a few new aches you don’t want to explain to your father, but somehow you’re still more proud of yourself than you’ve ever been.  Actually, you feel sort of like Grognak after one of his hard-fought victories, and feeling similar to your favorite hero thrills you.

Amata’s whimpering quietly and you look over and see her trying not to cry.  She notices you trying to sit up and tries to be polite.  “Are… are you okay?”

You nod and pretend it doesn’t hurt.  After all, you did rescue her, and in all the comic books you’ve read, the hero never really gets hurt.

Amata sniffles and looks at her Pipboy sorrowfully.  You manage a smile and eject the tape from your own Pipboy, offering it to her shyly.

“Here,” you say when she doesn’t look at you.  Amata glances over, and when she sees the tape she gasps.

“You have it?!  I thought Butch took it!  Thank you!”  She takes the tape like it’s a precious treasure and carefully slides it into her Pipboy before throwing her arms around you in a hug.  She smells like strawberries and you can’t help but smile.

Amata’s blushing when she sits back on her heels and she looks down at her Pipboy again, navigating through the menus and playing it just to make sure it still works.  A woman’s voice starts talking and you give her wrist computer a surprised glance.

“Hello, Amata.  Would you like to hear a bedtime story, precious girl?”

Amata’s cheeks darken another few shades and she stops the tape.  “That’s my mom,” she admits.  “She… died when I was really little, and she made this for me so I could hear her.  I listen to it every night before I go to bed, and I guess I forgot to take it out of my Pipboy this morning, and then Butch saw it and...”  The Overseer’s daughter tugs at her hair uneasily.  “It’s really special to me.”

You’re curious about the story on the tape and to hear what else Amata’s mom said, but you don’t ask.  “My mom died a long time ago, too.”

Amata gives you a careful look, studying you and trying to decide what to say.  “So you know what it’s like to only have a dad?”

You nod, and the two of you stare at each other for a few minutes.

“Wanna sit with me at lunch?” Amata asks, offering you a smile.  

A grin starts on your face too and you nod, getting up and helping Amata to her feet.  In the back of your mind, you know it’s a strange thing to bond over, but you’re pretty sure you’ve just made a new friend.


End file.
